


I Want to Date You

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Erin keeps setting Patty up on blind dates, but Patty has no interest in them. She asks Erin why and discovers what she suspected all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt I found on Tumblr: 
> 
> “You keep trying to set me up with other people so I think you aren’t interested in me but actually you’re just an idiot who thinks you’ll get over me faster if I’m dating someone else and HOLD UP I wanna date you.”

Patty yawned as she made her way to her office in the firehouse. She heard humming coming from inside and rolled her eyes, assuming it was Holtzmann who regularly made herself at home in the small office. 

“I don’t care if you’re in here, but I swear if you make a mess again you’re getting a lifetime ban,” she said as she walked into her office. Somehow an entire can of Pringles ended up in Patty’s couch and she was not in the mood for cleaning today. 

“Oh, I can leave if you want.” 

Patty’s head snapped up and discovered that instead of Holtzmann, Erin was sitting behind her desk, her hands hovering over her keyboard. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you was Holtzy,” Patty quickly apologized and set her bag and coat down on the couch. “What are you doing up here?” Erin usually stayed downstairs with Abby unless Holtzmann called them all up to show off a new weapon. 

Erin sighed and rolled her eyes. “Kevin spilled coffee all over my laptop, I figured I could come up here and use yours until you came in. That was okay, right?” she asked, looking ready to bolt from the room. 

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Patty assured her. “I just gotta grab some stuff.” She walked around the desk and picked up the book and notebook sitting on the edge and opened a drawer to get her reading glasses. 

“Are you sure?” Erin asked uncertainly. 

Patty put her hand on Erin’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “As long as you’re not planning on getting crumbs in my keyboard or try to take anything apart, you can stay as long as you want.” 

Erin smiled up at her and Patty felt her shoulders relax. “Thanks.” 

“Nothing to thank me for,” Patty told her and winked. She walked back over to the couch and made herself comfortable. 

She opened her book, ready to pick up the research she began the day before when Erin spoke again. 

“How did your date go last night?” she asked casually. 

Patty looked over and Erin was staring at the computer screen, her cheeks beginning to turn red. Interesting, Patty thought. 

“She wasn’t really my type,” Patty answered with a shrug. 

“Oh,” Erin said, her eyes flicking over to meet Patty’s gaze. “I thought you guys would hit it off.” 

“She was nice and all but I don’t think we’ll go out again,” Patty explained, looking back down on her book. Last night had been the fourth date Erin had set her up on in as many weeks. While Patty enjoyed getting to know the people Erin set her up with, she wished Erin would pick up on the hints she was dropping for her. 

“I’m sure we can find someone that you like,” Patty heard Erin mutter quietly. 

Patty chuckled to herself but didn’t comment. It was almost cute how oblivious Erin was to her advances. Sometimes Patty thought Erin might be interested in her as well, but then she would just set her up on another blind date and her hopes came crashing down. 

“What about Eva?” Erin questioned. 

Patty looked up at Erin and tilted her head a bit. Eva worked at Patty’s favorite bookstore, Patty had taken Erin one afternoon to get out of the firehouse after Holtzmann caused a small explosion, and she knew Erin had visited a few times without her. 

“Eva is married,” Patty pointed out and Erin frowned. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to try going out with Ryan?” Erin asked. 

Patty scoffed and rolled her eyes. Ryan was a blogger who had come to the firehouse to interview them and had flirted shamelessly with Patty the entire time. Patty normally didn’t mind a little bit of flirting, but he didn’t stop when she told him she wasn’t interested and Patty had a problem with that. 

“I’m sure,” she promised. 

Erin groaned and threw herself back in Patty’s desk chair. “This would be so much easier if you weren’t so picky.” 

“I’m not picky,” Patty argued. “I have standards. There’s a difference,” she said with a snort. 

“Call it what you want.” Erin said and shook her head. “I’m trying to help you here and you are not making it easy for me.” 

Patty set her book aside and held her hands up. “I’m going on the dates, I don’t know what else you want me to do.” 

Erin didn’t say anything and looked back at the computer screen. Patty could have very easily dropped the subject and went back to work, but she decided to push Erin a little bit. 

“Why you trying finding me someone to date anyways?” she asked. 

Erin shrugged. “That’s what friends do right?” 

“Abby and Holtzy are just as single as I am,” Patty pointed out. “How many dates have you set those two up on?” 

Erin was silent for several long moments before she finally answered. “None.” 

“Okay. Why me, then?” Patty asked softly. 

Erin looked around the room, pointedly avoiding Patty’s gaze until she settled on staring at the ceiling. “I want you to be happy, Patty.” 

“What makes you think having a man or a woman is going to make me happy?” Patty didn’t understand why Erin was so hellbent on setting her up with someone. She had a hunch but she needed it to hear it from Erin herself. 

“I don’t know,” Erin said and her eye twitched, a sure sign she was lying. Patty raised her eyebrow, unconvinced and Erin sighed. “Fine. Promise me you won’t laugh when I tell you,” she said meeting Patty’s eyes. 

“I promise,” Patty told her. 

Erin bit her bottom lip and sighed again. “I thought if I could set you up with someone and you two started dating then that would make it easier to get over you.” 

A small smile started to tug at Patty’s lips. “Why would you have to get over me?” 

Erin covered her face with her hands. “You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?” 

Patty nodded, doing her best to keep her grin under control. 

“I like you,” she mumbled. 

“I like you too, Erin.” Patty said, hoping Erin would look at her to see how serious she was. 

“I know you do, that’s why we’re friends, but I want to date you, Patty,” Erin sighed and still refused to look at Patty. 

“I would love to go out with you,” Patty said but Erin didn’t hear her over her rambling. 

“And now I’ve gone and made thing weird when you clearly just want to be friends.”

“Erin,” Patty tried getting her attention, but she didn’t seem to hear her. “Erin,” she tried again and this time Erin did look up at her. 

“Yes?” 

“I want to date you.” Patty said, slowly and clearly so there could be no misunderstanding. 

Erin’s eyes widened as the words sunk in and a smile started to tug at her lips. “You do?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Patty asked rhetorically, but Erin started to open her mouth to no doubt start listing reasons. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Erin answered without hesitation. 

Patty grinned and sat back on the couch. “How does dinner tonight sound?” 

Erin smiled shyly. “That sounds wonderful.” 

“Good,” Patty said and winked at Erin before going back to her book. 

“I can’t wait,” Erin sighed dreamily. 

Patty smirked to herself, she couldn’t have dreamed of a better way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm natashasbanner on Tumblr :)


End file.
